FEMALE SonicXShadow Mama, I'm in love with my teacher
by SavannahlovesSONADOW44
Summary: Sonic the (female) hedgehog is new to Atrevourous Mobious High School and once she meets her really strict math teacher, who is also stunning, she seems to be struggling with her focus, just how long will her grades be able to stand? and what happens when he has to tutor her?, will they fall in love, or will it be the same repetitive argument patter they pull everyday?
1. Chapter 1

**_JUST A REMINDER, SONIC IS A FEMALE IN THIS BOOK!_**

Alright, here's my new story, I've also been writing this on Wattpad but I haven't had the time to log on and post it so yeah, if you have an account with Wattpad then I'd be happy to follow you, my user name is **_TheSonadowRealist12_** x3 well that's all for now!

**_Chapter 1-New school, new start._**

Sonic's P.O.V.

I have three words for you.

**_I. Hate. School._**

I know, I know, lots of people do. But you see, they don't hate it with as much passion as I do

You can try to change my mind, but believe me, you'll NEVER change the fact that I'd rather be bored as hell at home then to go to an actual hell.

I had just moved here yesterday you see. I already miss my old friends though. Moving schools was something very common with me. It really was, that's why I'd always try not to get attached to anyone.

But sadly I'd always fail at the attempt.

I had it rough. I wasn't the best student, I didn't always have the best grades, I still miss my mom and dad though they died a long while back, and finally was the fact that I still have to get a job.

I left out the part about my foster parents to didn't I?

They don't like me. I'm the mistake of the family, my brother is the one and only to be proud of and my sister is the second favorite child which leaves me as the third.

How do I know they don't like me?

Well for starters they use me as a human punching bag, so they can take all their emotions out on. It totally sucked.

Ah well, what am I going to do about it?

My foster dad was the worst. He smoked, he drinks, and in the end I'm the emotional stabilizer of course. I swear I must have a sign on my back that reads ' BEAT ME!'

I swear its there.

I groaned. Internally and in real life. Why?, because I have to get dressed for school.

'My lucky day eh?'

I wish I had an option.

To me school is just an excuse to get kids out of their houses. Plus my meaning of school is different from theirs, mine is probably all glum while theirs is all boring.

**S**even

**C**areless

**H**ours

**O**f

**_O_**ur

**_L_**ives

Yep. That's what I think of school as.

I got out of my really comfy bed and trudged to the bathroom, where my sister Sonia was blow drying her quills. " Morning Sonic." She said happily. " Morning." I croaked out.

I got into the shower and undressed myself that way she didn't have to go out. I threw my clothes out from the top and turned the water on. I yelped. IT WAS FREEZING COLD!

" Sonia! why is the water s-so cold!" I screeched. My sister laughed. " I take cold showers." I groaned. " Hey, on the bright side Sonic, your awake now aren't ya?'"

I turned the shower nob from cold to hot and soon I was no longer shivering. Soon I had lathered my body in cherry scented body wash and my quills had a nice smell to them as well.

With that I grabbed my towel and wrapped it fully around me before hoping out. I walked to my room and slammed the door shut locking it in the process. I had to make sure no one came in.

I opened my small little night stand and inside was all my new school clothes. I slipped on my clothes. I wore a ocean blue uniform shirt with a white tank top under it, black jeans and a new pair of shoes.

I got the same kind every year but who the hell cares.

I didn't bother putting on makeup, just cause I wasn't that " type " of girl. The one thing I did bother to put on was chap-stick, and that's all. I grabbed my Ipod and was about to blast my music when someone decided to pound down my door.

I sighed walking towards it and unlocking it. I opened it to reveal my brother who pointed to my closet. The only response I had was a nod and letting him in. He rushed to my closet and grabbed his clothes.

Why were his clothes in my closet?

Oh simple. Sonia has a habit of making clothes "_ sparkle. "_

Me and Manic both prefer not to look like disco balls as we walk the school court yard. " SONIC, MANIC AND SONIA GET DOWN HERE NOW! " My ' mother' called.

I huffed. Will I ever get to listen to my stupid music?

I ran down and so did Manic and Sonia. My foster mom shook her head. " You aren't ready yet?" she asked us. I of course nodded but Sonia and Manic smiled at her sheepishly.

" Can I go now?" I asked her. Her eyes narrowed at me. " Manic and Sonia, you two finish getting ready, I need to talk to Sonic. Alone."

They nodded rushing up to finish their ' process.'

" What do you need?" I asked. I then felt her hand roughly slide across my cheek. She had just slapped me. " You are an ungrateful little girl!, I'm checking to see if your ready so I can give you three a ride but you seem to have such a attitude problem , and a different idea now do you?"

I held my cheek with one hand and I didn't answer. My foster mom smacked me again harder this time. " _Go. Now._"

I only nodded. I rushed upstairs not bothering to hide the nice purple bruise that complimented my cheek. I grabbed my back pack and slung it around my shoulder before grabbing my Ipod and slipping the ear buds in and playing, ' A light that never comes', by Linkin Park.

I rushed down stairs and ran out the door, knowing that it was best for _me_ to walk. I ran all the way to school and when I got there I was being stared at by all of the people there. Guys and girls.

I awkwardly waked towards the building listening to what people said about me as I walked. They said things like; " is that the new girl?'', and " dude she's hot!'' sometimes " is she single? '' and once " cant you see that bruise on her cheek?"

I didn't appreciate the one that noticed my bruise but oh well. I walked inside the building and into the main office to pick up my schedule. I sighed, as the lady asked for my information so she could give me a print of my schedule along with the lunch menu and all.

I breathed out as I looked at the schedule.

**_ This was a new school, and a new start._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**To **__**Evelyn Smyth **__**I am deeply sorry about that and I hope that in time they stop.**_

Chapter 2- My teacher takes notice.

Sonic's P.O.V.

I started to wander the halls, searching for my classrooms and my locker. ' **_This is pointless, I'll never find my class!_**'

I then bumped into a green hedgehog who at first growled, but then stopped as he stared at me. " Uh sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going." I muttered picking up my Ipod that had fallen.

I also helped him up in the process.

" My names Scourge, are you new here?" he asked curiously. I only nodded and then he grabbed my schedule, " are you lost?" I breathed out, he was starting to get on my nerves.

" Yes I'm lost, can I go now? "

He laughed lightly. " I'll show you were all your classes are." I blinked. " No! that isn't necessary! I can find them on my OWN." He shook his head and grabbed my arm starting to run.

I kept up, I was even a little faster than him and that seemed to surprise him.

Once he had shown me all my classes he took me to my locker.

That's when the bell rang. He ran out and the kids ran in. I opened my locker and placed my Ipod under my hoodie and some of my books. I took the one's I needed for my first class and rushed into class.

I was the first one there.

I saw the math teacher walk in and I went up to his desk. " I'm uh new here, is there assigned seating? " I asked him.

He nodded. " Your the new student Sonic am I correct?, and yes there is assigned seating." I nodded. He lifted his face to look at me and that's when I felt heat rush to my face.

He was so... hot.

He had crimson streaks running up his midnight black quills and ruby red eyes. He was just so, hot. ' _GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!_ '

" Well then Sonic, you will sit in the front row, the desk that has the drawings on it." I nodded. I walked to my seat and sat down. Soon students began rushing in.

I watched as each one walked in. That's when the second bell rang and almost everyone was out of the halls. The teacher got out of his seat and picked up a clip board, and soon he began calling names.

" Knuckles?"

" Here."

" Tails?"

" Here."

" Amy?"

" Here."

The list went on and on and finally I was the last one called.

" Sonic?"

" Here. " Everyone's eyes landed on me and I awkwardly squirmed in my seat. The teacher set the clip board down and walked over to my desk. " I am Shadow. But you could call me Mr. S or just Shadow, whatever you'd prefer."

I slowly nodded.

Soon he had started teaching and to keep myself from getting bored, I added a small doodling place in my notes. I began to draw a problem. A math problem, in not the form of words.

**_WHACK!_**

A ruler hit my desk and I looked up to see the teacher glaring at me. " Sonic. I wish to speak to you after class." I sighed and nodded. " Yes sir Mr. Shadow."

The bell rang and everyone else exited the class room. I turned around picking up my back pack. " Sonic. Why is it that you decided not to pay attention today?, what makes you think that's okay?"

I gave a tired sigh. " I know its not okay, but the way you teach is to hard for me to understand. I struggle with math unlike the other kids." He nodded placing his hands on his desk.

" I see. So your saying you have trouble following what I'm teaching." I nodded. He grabbed a paper and placed it on my desk also handing me a pen. " Write what you did understand about today's lesson."

I nodded and began to write what I understood he looked at my paper. " I think your confusing your numbers. " He murmured taking the pen and scribbling out my work.

He then began to show me what I had done wrong. I had misplaced the numbers. My formula was correct though. I glanced at the clock wondering if I'd ever make it to my second class.

He finished the problem and handed it to me for me to study. I impatiently tapped my foot as he wrote me a late pass. " Here you go. Study that formula, because you will be quizzed on that."

I nodded taking the late pass from his hand with a small grateful smile. I turned and was about to walk out when he grabbed my arm. I looked at him " yes?" I asked him.

He gently grasped my face. " What happened to your cheek?" he asked me. I was panicking on the inside but on the outside I was completely fine. " It's nothing." I murmured.

He raised a brow. " Who hit you?" I winced as he ran his thumb over the bruise. " Don't worry about it." I muttered. He shook his head. " I asked you a question Sonic and I advise you to answer it."

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it again. I didn't know what to do. What was I supposed to say? I couldn't tell him that my mom was the cause of this, that'd only cause a bigger problem.

For me, Manic, and Sonia.

" Answer me Sonic."

I winced at his harsh tone and made him let go of my face. Our eyes locked and my heart raced. " Whoever hit me was one of your concern, teacher Shadow."

I ran out the door with those words said. I was actually surprised that I had even had enough courage to speak. Honesty I thought I wouldnt've been able to.

**_I also couldn't believe that my teacher took notice.._**


End file.
